<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Remember That Night I Just Might by FanofaFanofaFandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951938">I Remember That Night I Just Might</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofaFanofaFandom/pseuds/FanofaFanofaFandom'>FanofaFanofaFandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To The Brides [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Korra, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Asami Sato, Cock Worship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Gratuitous Smut, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Korra/Asami Sato-centric, Korrasami is Canon, Large Cock, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Omega Asami Sato, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Worship, cock kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofaFanofaFandom/pseuds/FanofaFanofaFandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a trip back with me to when a cute young woman fresh out of college by the name of Korra joins Future Industries. </p><p>Life as an office worker. Computer stuff, coffee, lots and lots of emails, saucy looks from your boss, vague dinner invites from your boss...The usual.</p><p>Looking four years to the past, how exactly did this two lovebirds meet?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To The Brides [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Remember That Night I Just Might</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow I uhm...don’t really have any long winded rant about this work like I usually do. Uhm I guess I just hope you guys enjoy and uhm...yeah have some fun reading this smutfest.</p><p>Oh wait actually there is one thing. I know I said I was trying to just replicate their characters but for this I did change Korra’s personality a little but she’ll be her usual self in later works.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was blur. Laughter, pitchers of beer, and fried food all flying pat as they quickly shoved their way to the back door, Korra not even realizing Ms. Sato had snatched her hand as she led them through the maze of tables.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Sato…” she tried, though her voice came out as soft as her boss’s skin. </p><p> </p><p>The excitement of Ms. Sato’s chi was obvious, it’s effervescence matched only by the disguised bubbling of her own. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t often you received an invite to drinks from the head of the company you work for. And with that being the case, she obviously couldn’t have said no, both out of professional obligation and basic human intrigue. Whatever she had expected, it wasn’t this. </p><p> </p><p>The chilled night air awoke her skin as they spilled outside the bar. The establishment itself was a classy joint, a nice place with a low key vibe that thankfully wasn’t the snooty pish posh type of situation she had feared it might’ve been. Although now that they were outside, a back alley was still a back alley. </p><p> </p><p>But in the moment her thoughts weren’t all that coherent towards her environment, mainly due to the fact that Ms. Sato’s lips were against hers once more, this time unsullied by the PDA norms of being in plain view. </p><p> </p><p>Korra was dumbfounded by the situation. Her boss was kissing her. </p><p> </p><p>Yet what was even more stupefying was how those lips were flowing. Smooth and without thought like a ballerina. The plush texture underscored by how firmly Ms. Sato was pressing into her. </p><p> </p><p>Their lip lock bordered along open mouth kisses, though she could tell her boss was aching to speed things along.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Sato I-hnggh.” </p><p> </p><p>The wind was thrown from her lungs as solid concrete slammed against her back, led there by the surprisingly steely grip on her shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Asami knew this was a game with dangerous potential. Involving herself with an employee of hers. Not often did this end too well for any of the parties involved.  </p><p> </p><p>But fuck it had been a whole year and she couldn’t resist it anymore. </p><p> </p><p>She had noticed the IT worker not long after said woman had been brought on. A young, bright eyed woman fresh out of college looking to find herself in the whirlwind of the real world. Funnily enough despite their vastly different corporate rankings they weren’t that far apart in age. </p><p> </p><p>The first time they had ever formally met was during an elevator ride. Asami had been surprisingly flustered as she introduced herself, the young woman’s formal clothing doing little to suppress the enticing, rigid contours of her body.Granted, she of course handled said butterflies much more adeptly than the adorable Korra who had practically fumbled every word except her name. </p><p> </p><p>“Glad to have you onboard Korra,” she had said with the most minuscule of winks, deliberately throwing her hair to the side for no other reason than to turn the cute IT worker into a full on puddle.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the year had been chock full of similar winks, smiles, and overly emphatic shakes of tresses from her, plus a few too many lingering gazes on both their parts. Every time she initiated a little indirect flirting the full bodied alpha would blush like an anime character as she pretended not to see. </p><p> </p><p>Asami found her shy, mousiness quite adorable, especially considering the contrast to her chi. Every time she was around Korra the potency of her aura was unmistakable.</p><p> </p><p>Now here she was a year later, having offered a purposely vague invite to the young, rosewood skinned employee, making out with her in the back alley of a bar as her hands explored those godly arms. </p><p> </p><p>Quite a ride it had been. </p><p> </p><p>Korra, for her part, hadn’t helped in regards to their current situation. Miss Sato had left the invitation obscenely vague and she wasn’t all that sure about what type of place this would be, so when she showed up the most dressed person in the room by far, she hadn’t meant to be. </p><p> </p><p>Warmth had rushed to her cheeks as all heads had turned towards her, each step feeling like she was cat walking on a reality show for millions of people rather than the tens that actually filled the room. </p><p> </p><p><b>“</b>My, my...it appears I’m underdressed,” Miss Sato had said when she sat down, that silky voice that made her thighs hot on full display. Korra hardly felt Miss Sato was underdressed, donning her usual leather jacket getup that Korra had seen no less than a hundred fifty times yet still found impossibly attractive.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...I just wasn’t sure what <em> this </em> was so I didn’t really know-”</p><p> </p><p>And that’s about as far into the conversation they had gotten before Miss Sato seemingly said <em> fuck it </em> and planted one on her.</p><p> </p><p>And now here they were outside, hands softer than the most expensive velvet she’d ever felt skimming along her exposed shoulders and arms. Her own hands pressed against Miss Sato’s hips in an attempt to stay her that was quickly deviating from its path. The call of her chi oh so difficult to ignore. </p><p> </p><p>But she couldn’t do this, right? She couldn’t make out with her boss. She couldn’t have a one night stand with her.She couldn’t...oh no, what was poking against her boxer briefs. </p><p> </p><p>“Miss Sato I-unghh,” she started before being interrupted by a kiss. She did not want to shift by her boss, much less because of her boss, even if said boss seemed more than happy to greet it. “I really shouldn’t-” </p><p> </p><p>This time she was interrupted by the opposite of a kiss, Miss Sato pulling away and boring into her with those verdant eyes that burned with unmistakable lust.</p><p> </p><p>She’d never known the power that looks possessed until she saw that one. Her brain hightailed out of there like roadrunner as sparks crackled deep in her stomach. That stiffness in her crotch wasn’t going away and neither was she.  </p><p> </p><p>“I know both of us can kick ass, but I’d rather not linger here too long,” Asami said, voice still holding that vixen tone despite her heavy breathes. </p><p> </p><p>Korra didn’t know what to do. Or rather she did, but her body was decidedly opposed to that idea. There was no denying Miss Sato’s sex appeal. Heck it seemed like the universe was laughing in the face of everyone else with how downright sultry every inch of her lithe six foot frame was. And now this goddess of a woman was inviting her...somewhere. Probably not to her house. </p><p> </p><p>Her mouth moved to say no but was beat to the punch as her head nodded yes. And just like that she was whisked away. </p><p> </p><p>Korea barely felt the cool breeze on her skin as they stood on the sidewalk, glare on Miss Sato’s cracked screen enlightening her as to exactly how long this trip would take. And surprisingly it seemed they would be headed to her apartment. </p><p> </p><p>The waiting was perhaps the longest minutes of Asami’s life. Her heel bounced after a minute despite the app clearly saying their ride was three minutes away, her excitement quickly turning to agitation. </p><p> </p><p>Just below Korra’s hesitance Asami could sense mutual excitement. A tremor deep in the crust of her being that Asami couldn’t wait to explode into a full blown quake. </p><p> </p><p>When the car finally pulled up, the title of longest minutes of her life was immediately usurped. She swore they caught every red light as they made the short trip to her apartment. </p><p> </p><p>When they finally arrived she practically ripped Korra out of the car (leaving a nice tip for the driver of course) and into the elevator. </p><p> </p><p>For Korra the ride had been just as long for wholly different reasons. Her mind was on edge, unable to comprehend that she was next to the CEO of the company she worked for, whom she had just made out with, and they were now heading to her apartment to do who knows what. Meanwhile, once again her body had said <em> fuck you </em> and had fully shifted her clit into a menacingly stiff boner that she worked diligently to hide. </p><p> </p><p>Though worst of all had to be Miss Sato’s scent. It filled the car like steam in a sauna. It clung to every synapse in Korra’s mind and transformed every thought of hers into ones about Miss Sato. Thankfully the omega driver said nothing of it despite the fact it would likely linger for the rest of the night. Although it’d be worse for Korra, as that scent would likely linger for weeks in her mind. </p><p> </p><p>During the elevator ride she did her best to ignore the deep purr of her alpha instincts. They rarely ever showed themselves, and sometimes Korra still pondered how she was an Alpha at all. But around an omega that smelled this sweet and whose chi was calling out to hers every other second it was getting harder and harder to ignore that animalistic call. </p><p> </p><p>The moment the door to her apartment was open her hand was around Korra’s collar, all but yanking the alpha into her apartment. </p><p> </p><p>As a CEO it was tough enough to earn respect, much less an omega, much much less a woman. Especially since some had viewed her ascension as a gift from her heritage. So to earn the respect of the (mostly) men she had had to scratch and claw and work tirelessly. Most of all she had to prove it. </p><p> </p><p>And she had. Through the fire that her father had left the company in she had emerged with a Phoenix, and in doing so proved herself worthy of the position.</p><p> </p><p>So it was safe for most to assume her dominance in the world would transfer to the bedroom. That was somewhat accurate, though it wasn’t always the case. She would classify herself more as a switch, but she had yet to truly find an alpha that could take her and put her in her place, so to speak. </p><p> </p><p>But Korra, with her powerful chi and equally powerful body might be able to do so. </p><p> </p><p>Visually it seemed not a centimeter of her wasn’t rippling with muscle, and Asami’s fingers could attest to that. Everywhere they skimmed they were met with firm flesh beneath smooth, shedua skin. </p><p> </p><p>An image flashed through her head, of Korra on top of her, pining her wrists to the bed as she kissed her way downwards, slowly trekking to between her thighs. </p><p> </p><p>It made her insides flutter despite the fact it was contrary to everything she ever witnessed from the adorable alpha.</p><p> </p><p>The door just as quickly slammed shut and, with equal vigor, she slammed Korra against the nearest wall, in turn smashing their lips together. While she went right on ahead, hesitance still clearly remained in the alpha. </p><p> </p><p>An annoyed snarl fore from her lips. “Alright Korra,” she intoned as she pulled away, “you can either kiss me back, or I can call a car to drop you off at your place. But I’m not gonna keep on with this will she won’t she bullshit.”</p><p> </p><p>Those oceanic eyes danced in thought, the micro decisions visible through wide lenses. </p><p> </p><p>The pondering silence was unbearable to Asami. This was it. This would be the action potential for the rest of the night. But with every passing second that night seemed destined for a tall glass of wine alone in bed. </p><p> </p><p>Asami was just about to disgruntledly whip out her phone when thick arms curled around her back and reeled her in. </p><p> </p><p>Fuck Korra was strong. </p><p> </p><p>Their lips met and spirits this one was by far the best and it frankly wasn’t even close. Their excitement gave way to a bevy of thirsty open mouth kisses, each one subsequently more and more invigorated. </p><p> </p><p>They were still the kisses of a shy twenty something who hadn’t found herself, but at least she now had the balls to accept the fact that it was happening. That they were happening. </p><p> </p><p>Asami reversed their natural roles and took charge of the kiss, pressing Korra further into the walls, mashing their bodies together. A moan escaped her lips when she felt a stiff bulge dig into her hip. </p><p> </p><p>God this alpha was blessed. Smarts, looks, strength, and a seemingly heavenly cock. What didn’t she have?</p><p> </p><p>Nipping at Korra’s thin lower lip, she ground her hips forward, the pressure drawing a verbose moan from the opposite party. </p><p> </p><p>Asami swallowed the sound with a years worth of hunger. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t imagined that noise on multiple occasions as she lay in bed, but hearing it for real put all those sessions to shame. </p><p> </p><p>She would kill to hear the sound again. To feel it echo in her bones and tickle across her skin once more. Thankfully that wouldn’t be necessary, just a simple repositioning of her hand and-</p><p> </p><p>“<em> OOOOOHHHHH” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> - </em>the sequel was delivered, this time even accompanied by a shudder from the alpha. </p><p> </p><p>Her ministrations continued, squeezing the hard knob as her hips jogged forward, driving up the friction against Korra’s member. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Miss Sato </em>,” cooed Korra, voice exactly how Asami wanted it. </p><p> </p><p>“For fucks sake I’m holding your cock, you can just call me Asami.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok Miss...Ok Asami.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Even the way she says my name is just right. Who the hell made this woman? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She would learn the answer to that question in a year or so, but for the moment, Asami was happy to focus on the alpha before her. </p><p> </p><p>As they continued to dry hump, Asami quickly burned with desire for more than just pressure and the friction of fabric on fabric. She needed contact, to feel Korra’s skin on her own. </p><p> </p><p>Working her kisses downward, she took a pit stop at Korra’s jaw before moving further along her neck. </p><p> </p><p>Pure audible bliss ensued, as the sweetest little noises echoed from Korra’s lips. It was a symphony of small gasps and cries, one time even drawing a warble of Asami’s name, which really got the omega going. </p><p> </p><p>Korra. Innocent, nubile Korra was in heaven right now. As should be obvious at this point, she'd be lying if she said Asami’s winks and drawn gazes at the office hadn’t had an effect on her. She’d especially be fibbing if she said she hadn’t spent a decent amount of hours over the past year furiously masturbating to the thought of this bewitching goddess. </p><p> </p><p>But right now, to have those everlastingly ull, ruby lips grazing on her neck. To have the lithe swell of her hips grinding against Korra’s cock. To have those silken hands roaming all along her body. To say all of that wasn’t straight ecstasy would be downright blasphemous. </p><p> </p><p>This of course meant it wasn’t long before her inhibitions had launched themselves out of one of the many massive windows of Asami’s penthouse, which had led her to rather embarrassingly whimper Asami’s name. </p><p> </p><p>How couldn’t she though, this woman was a living deity. What was the point in withholding yourself from something so damn good. </p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck it, </em>she thought as she gave in totally. Her eyes screwed shut as her head shot back, opening herself even further to Asami’s kisses. </p><p> </p><p>The tall brunette took full advantage, doubling down her efforts as she began to suck with bad intentions. A part of her wanted people to know that she had marked up Korra. To know that Korra was he-</p><p> </p><p><em> WOAH WOAH WOAH </em> , screamed her mind, <em> SHE’S NOT YOURS. This is just a fun little fling. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Right </em> , she reminded herself, <em> just a little fling whose skin tastes like strawberries by the ocean and whose moans are like liquid heroin. Just a fun. Little. Fling... </em></p><p> </p><p>It was only the firm squeeze of her ass that eventually extracted from her own thoughts. A surprised squeak spilled from her lips as she jerked away to look at Korra, shocked by the mousy alpha’s forwardness. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” she apologized almost too quickly, “was that-”</p><p> </p><p>As was seemingly the theme of the night Asami shut her up with a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“That felt incredible...I love how strong your hands are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” she said, a blush that would make a lobster jealous staining her cheeks, “it’s just a lot of grip exercises like holding a pull up and farmer carries and lots of...sorry. Nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>Asami smirked at how adorable this woman was. She planted a peck on Korra’s lips that was a little too soft for a fun little fling before returning to her neck. </p><p> </p><p>Greedy lips paced back and forth over the fruity saltiness of the short haired brunette's, even moving to her shoulders to admire the magnificent sculptures. If it weren’t for a little spasm she probably would have lost herself in Korra’s physique, forgetting all about little bro down there. </p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me you get tested?” she quizzed as she slowly dropped to her knees. </p><p> </p><p>“Yup.”</p><p> </p><p>“When?</p><p> </p><p>“Yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm...nice intuition. And?”</p><p> </p><p>“Negatory across the board.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank the spirits. I really wanted to taste you and not some rubber.”</p><p> </p><p>To say Korra’s legs went weak at that statement would’ve been an understatement. Asami Sato, her boss, had wanted to taste her cock. </p><p> </p><p>That thought alone sent a battalion of sparks marching up her spine. </p><p> </p><p>The hem of her dress was tugged up only to reveal the neon yellow boxer briefs below that were no doubt straining against their prisoner. </p><p> </p><p>Asami took some pause to admire her view, Korra’s earthy skin magnificently contrasting the bright yellow of her underwear. Underwear whose stretch was more than noticeable, that luscious member obviously straining in its cloth prison</p><p> </p><p>In most situations like these (eating someone out, not making out with employees) Asami usually would’ve opted for some teasing. Kisses along Korra’s inner thigh. Maybe even a little breath play or lapping through her underwear. But she’d been through a year of teasing and dammit she was gonna wait a second longer. </p><p> </p><p>With needy ferocity she yanked the clothing down, the subject of many a fantasies springing to life before her. </p><p> </p><p><em> Of course she’s better than she felt </em>. </p><p> </p><p>If Korra had felt heavenly, than what she actually was was Olympian. As long as Asami needed and wanted,  thick enough that she knew she’d feel that stretch that blurred the lines of pain and pleasure. It was achingly stiff and bobbed with each pulse of Korra’s heart. </p><p> </p><p>Korra’s already heady scent seemed to intensify once her cock was released, and Asami found herself pulled towards it. towards the alpha cock.  “You’re a masterpiece Korra,” she complimented before laying a kiss to the top. </p><p> </p><p>Korra responded exactly how any alpha would if Asami Sato had just kissed their cock. With a fluttering moan. </p><p> </p><p>Those alpha instincts were beginning to come back in. The thought of digging her fingers into those impossibly shapely jet black locks and reeling Asami onto her length raged inside her mind. </p><p> </p><p>But just as quickly as they had arisen she shoved them aside. Asami wasn’t her mate, she had no right to just take control all willy nilly like some brute. Though frankly the omega wasn’t making it easy for her, practically worshipping her cock as she open mouth kissed every inch, unabashedly brazen about her sloppiness. If there was a repeat of this night sometime in the future, she found it hard to believe she’d be able to restrain her natural call for long. </p><p> </p><p>If only she had known that was exactly what Asami wanted, everything would be much simpler. Asami would be taken, Korra would let out the alpha for really the first time ever and they’d rut like there was no tomorrow. Unfortunately the fiery passions on both sides, though mainly Asami, led to a lack of communication. Or rather, a lack of coherent communication, because Korra was definitely letting her pleasure be known. </p><p> </p><p>As Asami’s worship drew to a close, she aligned herself with the barrel of the gun, postulating on whether or not she’d be able to fit it all down her throat. It’d be a tough ask, especially girth wise, but she was more than up for the challenge. </p><p> </p><p>Asami’s lips were the finest cashmere as they encased her tip. Korra hated to admit it, but she was already so close. That low churn at the base of her spine had been gestating since the car ride, and the subsequent make out and palming sesh had left her cock needy for release. Not to mention that, unlike herself, it was obvious that Asami had done this more than four times. </p><p> </p><p>Those smoky, emerald eyes never left her own gaze, providing Korra both with a glorious physical sight as well as a clear view of the unsatisfied lust that roared within her boss. </p><p> </p><p>This gorgeous omega needed to be satisfied, and her alpha instincts were banging on the walls to do so. She forced her hands to find purchase in the walls instead of on the side of Asami’s head. Her mind began to slip from her control, filling with needs and urges she’d never felt before, images of the things she’d do to Asami like a typhoon in her head. </p><p> </p><p>Asami could sense it to. Throughout the night Korra’s chi had been relatively flat. It hummed and pulsed with happy energy yes, but it never flourished or asserted itself. But now she could feel it shifting, slowly swirling with a building need. </p><p> </p><p>She wanted to scream at Korra to unleash it. To not hold back and just take her like no other alpha ever has. Unfortunately to do so would be to risk scaring Korra off. No, now wasn’t the right time. Instead she refocused herself on her current task. </p><p> </p><p>With each mild bob she took more and more of Korra into her mouth. Korra’s cock, of course, tasted wonderful, and her tongue took full advantage of that fact, skimming over every square centimeter as the vibrant flavor permeated her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>It was almost too easy to get lost in her ministrations. The throb of Korra in her mouth was intoxicating, and the warmth it radiated made her walls shiver. </p><p> </p><p>She was just about halfway down as the tip began knocking on her throat. The girth was expectantly troublesome, and her jaw was definitely having to work to take it all. </p><p> </p><p>But the soft moans echoing from Korra’s chest made it all worthwhile. Breathy, hot puffs of air filled with lascivious desire. The sight of Korra’s hands clawing at the wall behind drove her wild, those magnificent arms flexing in ecstasy. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of, Asami’s arm was getting tired of holding up Korra’s dress. With a few lashes, the alpha got the message, peeling it up and over her head. </p><p> </p><p>Years later Asami would still deny that her reaction was as stupefied as Korra made it out to be, but deep down they both knew the truth. </p><p> </p><p>With a cock still in her mouth, she was taken aback by Korra in her full glory. Yes it was superficial, but she gawked at the set of abs on the woman, just barely beginning to glint with a coat of sweat. </p><p> </p><p>The filthy image of Korra cumming all over herself only to have it drain down the gutters of her abs consumed Asami’s lecherous mind. </p><p> </p><p>That was, until her gaze shifted upward to a pair of perky breasts untethered by any clothing. The little minx hadn’t worn a bra. Her cherrywood nipples were stiff with the desire for stimulation, calling out to Asami for relief. </p><p> </p><p>As many future years of mating would tell her, she couldn’t say no to Korra’s call. Reaching her arm up, a hand attached to one nipple, gently tweaking it as she continued to suckle on Korra’s cock, hollowing out her cheeks as she did so. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps the most verbose moan of the night erupted from Korra, drawn from a combination of seeing Asami suck like she needed it to survive and the stimulation of her hard nub. Her hands felt like they were boring into the wall now, her muddled mind at war with itself. Her orgasm was impending, and she didn’t know what would happen when she hit her most vulnerable state. </p><p> </p><p>Asami could sense it too. Tremors churning underneath her chi. This was her shot. Pulling away, she allowed her jaw a brief reprieve before pushing it to the limit. “Fuck Korra...your cock fills up my mouth like nothing else,” she offered, knowing no alpha in the world who wouldn’t love hearing how big they were. </p><p> </p><p>A low purr turned into a booming groan when Asami plunged her head back down, taking only a few strokes to open her threshold and grant Korra’s cock acces to her throat. </p><p> </p><p>That did it for the alpha. Her mind was no longer her own. Her hands broke from the wall and clamped onto the sides of Asami’s head. Her own cranium shot back as she thrust forward, inspecting the depths of Asami’s throat. It was only one...two...three more thrusts and her seed began to rocket out of her slit. </p><p> </p><p>Another thing Asami would deny: having cum at least a little bit in that moment. It all seemed to happen at once. Korra’s hands handling her with all the tenderness she knew from the young woman mixed with the firm ferocity of an alpha. Then Korra’s cock was running down her throat, stretching it like never before, not a nanometer of space between Korra’s circumference and her slimy walls. Her mouth gagged in response but her brain never wanted to leave. Then the piece de resistance. Korra’s hot, delicious sap shooting down her throat. Sticky ropes lining her esophagus as that divine cock throbbed inside her. </p><p> </p><p>Ok who was she kidding she had definitely cum in that moment. And it was probably more than a little. How could she not though. The intensity was enthralling, and Korra’s chi had surged with a force Asami didn’t know was possessed on that plane of existence. </p><p> </p><p>A liquified moan spilled from her throat only to be corked by Korra’s cock, though judging by the way it twitched the vibrations were much appreciated. </p><p> </p><p>Only after she had cum would Korra realize just how much she had unloaded into Asami. She hadn’t cum that hard in...well ever. </p><p> </p><p>Her legs understandably said <em> fuck this shit I’m out </em>, and with one final grunt she spilled to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Just as quickly as it had been plunged down her throat it was taken away, a spoonful of baby milk spilling from Asami’s mouth before she sealed her lips, unwilling to let anymore go to waste. </p><p> </p><p>While Korra panted in search of some sense of stability, Asami peppered kisses along her collarbone, working up her neck and jaw until her mouth was right next to Korra’s ear. Not even being bashful about it, she swallowed the last drops of Korra’s essence, making sure the alpha heard as she guzzled it down. </p><p> </p><p>With each passing second Korra’s mind slowly tipped back toward rationality. The realization of what she’d done began to dawn on her. She had just throat fucked her boss, the literal head of the company, hell one of the biggest people in the entire damn country. She had just cum down that woman’s throat without a second thought...and enjoyed every second of it. </p><p> </p><p>What had she done?</p><p> </p><p>“Asami...Miss Sato…”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhhh,” silenced her boss, planting slow kisses to her cheek that made her shudder. They were comforting and warming, but still tinged with lust. Asami still wanted more, and if that wasn’t clear from her lips it definitely was so from her chi. </p><p> </p><p>Korra’s had receded after its brief surge, but Asami’s was calling out for more. It lured her in like a siren, molding itself to exactly how Korra wanted. </p><p> </p><p>“Take me Korra,” came the sultry whisper in her ear, “take me how we both know we want to.” </p><p> </p><p>Spirits if that wasn’t the truth. Because for all the problems her rational mind was coming up with right now, every other part of her body wanted Asami. If her mouth and hand were that soft what would she feel like down there? If that raw heat had emanated from only her mouth what would having their naked bodies mashed together feel like?</p><p> </p><p>So many questions that would be so easily answered. It wouldn’t even take a word. Just one motion. One...simple...kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Their lips slowly locked, each of them curling a hand around the nape of the other. Asami’s lust seemed to empower Korra, her legs regaining their strength, as did her chi. </p><p> </p><p>Arising, their lips never separated. It was only Asami’s yelp when Korra picked her up bridal style that broke the seal of their kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Asami turned into a quivering mess. Korra was carrying her. Those godly arms were curled around her back and legs. </p><p> </p><p>“Where?” asked Korra. </p><p> </p><p>“Upstairs, to the right, second door on the left.” </p><p> </p><p>And just like that they were off, Korra carrying her the entire way and making it look like light work. </p><p> </p><p>Once they got into her room Korra’s lips were back on hers, kissing her as she made the last few steps toward the expansive bed. Korra laid her down with all that admirable gentleness, only finally breaking their kiss to allow Asami to undress. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t take her time with it, coming just short of tearing everything off as her body increasingly ached for Korra with every second. She needed those strong hands around her hips, clamping down onto her to control their shared rhythm. She needed that mouth on her neck, sucking her and leaving marks on her pearly skin. </p><p> </p><p>She needed Korra. </p><p> </p><p>Korra only wished she had more time to appreciate Asami before she had been pulled into a feral kiss. Asami had just taken off her bra, breasts bouncing into their natural teardrop contour, before her arms chained Korra and their lips were crashing against one another. </p><p> </p><p>Hungrily pulled onto the bed, they both sat on their knees, continuing the impassioned make out of a few minutes ago. </p><p> </p><p>Hands snaked across Asami’s hips, reattaching to her admirable ass though this time able to bask in its true glory. </p><p> </p><p>She groped and squeezed the bare flesh without hesitance, a move which drew the most alluring whimpers she’s ever heard out of Asami. </p><p> </p><p>The cry of her chi made her needs all too obvious, and much like Asami, Korra would later learn she’s practically incapable of saying no to the emerald eyed vixen in such situations. </p><p> </p><p>The gentle curve of Asami’s hips was etched into Korra’s memory as one hand worked toward Asami’s front, stopping at the vertex of her pubic bone. </p><p> </p><p>An audible whimper spilled from Asami’s lips, a sound she wasn’t sure she’d ever made before. But in the moment it seemed natural. She needed Korra’s fingers and that was the fastest way to explain that. </p><p> </p><p>And it worked. Because quite frankly having your enchantress of a boss that you’ve jerked yourself off to for the past year whimper in your arms begging you to fingerfuck her would be difficult to resist for anyone. </p><p> </p><p>A silent gasp was all Asami could manage as one of Korra’s fingers slipped inside her. Either with patience or caution (knowing Korra it was probably the latter) that single digit slowly pulsed in and out of her walls.</p><p> </p><p>Asami clamped down around it as it probed her sex. It wasn’t nearly enough yet it still felt immaculate, the mere connection of flesh broiling her horniness. Arousal spilled unabashedly from between her thighs, equally coating Korra’s hand and her legs. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Asami,” marveled Korra. </p><p> </p><p>“More Korra...please more…” </p><p> </p><p>Hands raked along Korra’s back and her head shot up as another finger slipped inside her. The slow rhythm continued but was soon supplemented by Korra’s mouth on her neck, sucking with surprising vigor from the alpha. Every gram of her body screamed in thanks to the woman that was making her messier than anyone before. </p><p> </p><p>Pleasure was already being injected from two points and exploding to the rest of her body, but still she wanted more. A hand snagged Korra’s nape, coaxing her in even deeper. She didn’t care if her neck was black and blue by the end of this, as long as it was Korra who was making it like that. </p><p> </p><p>Korra was in shock with herself. She’d done this exact thing a couple times before but somehow this felt different. More intense, more impassioned. This wasn’t two individuals exploring their own sexuality, but rather two individuals exploring the others sexuality. Every detail of Asami was being committed to memory. From what spots inside her drew the loudest moans to where she liked to be kissed and how hard. All of it being stored inside Korra’s mind without her even having to think about it. All she knew was that she wanted this omega to want her. She wanted Asami to want her. </p><p> </p><p>And Asami did. So fucking much. Even with two of Korra’s fingers inside of her and Korra’s mouth on her neck she still wasn’t satisfied. There was one more thing. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Korra, </em> ” she pleaded, something she had hardly even done before, “I need it Korra. <em> Please... </em>”</p><p> </p><p>A familiar palm wrapped around Korra’s shaft, making it twitch with excitement. Asami’s warmth and snugness was unforgettable around Korra’s fingers, so what more would it be once she was buried inside her. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Korra </em> come on… <em> take me </em>...”</p><p> </p><p>A surge of need filled Korra. A need to satisfy Asami. To comfort her and make her happy. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly spilling her entire frame onto the bed, she wrapped her hands onto Asami’s hips, bringing the gorgeous woman closer to her. </p><p> </p><p>Said gorgeous woman’s chi was stroking her own, coaxing it deeper towards this cave of desire. She was more than happy to join. </p><p> </p><p>Rolling onto her back, she pulled Asami closer, lifting her onto her crotch. </p><p> </p><p>Asami shook her head, a halting hand pressing itself against Korra’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>“You Korra,” she intoned, “you take me…”</p><p> </p><p>The flame in her heart dropped to butterflies in her stomach. “I...I’ve never-”</p><p> </p><p>(You guessed it) Asami shushed her with a small kiss that barely even met. “Let me show you.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling her hips to the side, her gorgeous employee followed suit. Landing on her back, she blew away the strings of hair as Korra’s wonderful visage appeared above her. As adorable as ever, Korra was on all fours, their bodies separated by a few long centimeters. </p><p> </p><p>“I wanna feel you Korra,” she exhaled as her fingers tapped the inside of the alpha’s elbows. </p><p> </p><p>Korra lowered herself onto her elbows, then widened them further when Asami clawed at her back in calling. Finally she was truly on top of Asami, her entire weight resting on the taller woman. </p><p> </p><p>Asami quivered as Korra’s weight held her down. There was something so comforting about feeling that weight atop her, like being by the fire on a cold night or feeling the comforts of a bed after a long day. </p><p> </p><p>She let it consume her, closed her eyes and basked in the endearing sensation. So much for a fun little fling. </p><p> </p><p>“Do it Korra...please…”</p><p> </p><p>Korea slowly rocked her hips back, aligning her length with Asami’s folded entrance, only to then rock back forward, dipping her tip into Asami’s folds which drew gasping shudders from both parties. </p><p> </p><p>Fucking spirts Asami was so soft. There was no comparison for this. Not cashmere nor silk nor velvet. This was otherworldly. </p><p> </p><p>She continued to rub her tip along Asami’s entire length, a particularly exuberant moan coming from Asami when she ground into her clit.</p><p> </p><p>“Korraaaaaa…” complained her boss, those svelte hips bucking upward in search of contact. </p><p> </p><p>Korra giggled at the sight, an action wholly unfamiliar to her. She had just laughed at her boss’s yearning. </p><p> </p><p>But there was something about Asami. She’d never gotten so comfortable so quickly with someone, especially in such a situation. Asami was guiding her through this new experience and for no reason at all she trusted her to do so. Yes she seemed low key and fun but...spirits this was only their first date, and she herself hadn’t even known it was a date. </p><p> </p><p>It was at this moment both these two idiotic dorks should have realized exactly where their relationship would eventually end, but alas, that wouldn’t happen until years later. </p><p> </p><p>“Korra come on it’s not funny…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know...I...I just like seeing you like this.”</p><p> </p><p>With that she lined up the shot once more and plunged in. </p><p> </p><p>Asami cried out while she exhaled a low moan. Spirits Asami was fucking perfectly tight. Those homely walls were stretching around her girth, encasing her like they had been designed for each other. When she rocked back those same walls begged her to stay, gripping her flesh. </p><p> </p><p>Asami cried out again as with another thrust Korra was almost all the way in. She stuffed every centimeter so perfectly, devouring an emptiness Asami didn’t know existed within herself. </p><p> </p><p>Her fingers found purchase on the toned landscape of Korra’s back, clawing into the powerful sinew beneath. </p><p> </p><p>The pain of Asami’s fingers was lost in the headiness of pleasure consuming Korra. Sensations seemed to be brewing in one single glorious stew. Everything from the heavy warmth of Asami’s breath, to the friction of skin to skin contact, and the pressure of Asami’s boobs pressed against hers. She couldn’t get enough. </p><p> </p><p>Asami clenched her walls and Korra bucked accordingly, the one-two punch of sensations causing the CEO to howl Korra’s name to the gods of sex. </p><p> </p><p>Korra swore it was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard. One listen and she was addicted. She needed to hear it every morning when she woke up and every night when she fell asleep. She’d listen to it on the train to work and during her nightly workouts. </p><p> </p><p>She gave another invigorated thrust, this one drawing out a long moan that tickled Korra’s bones. She kept at it, driven on by the selfish desire to her those angelic sounds from Asami. </p><p> </p><p>In another display of unusual confidence, each of her hands slithered beneath Asami, one sliding between her shoulder blades to press their body’s closer while another tucked itself just above Asami’s venerated ass, angling her hips just slightly upward so she could hit even deeper. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t even sure where she learned to do that. Not that it mattered. All that mattered was the scream that Asami let out as she bottomed out inside of her boss. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Spirits </em> Korra you’re perfect inside of me...gonna cum so fast…”</p><p> </p><p>Korra agreed with the sentiment. Heck she had been happy just to make it through those first two pumps without spraying like a loose hose. </p><p> </p><p>“Me too...where should I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Inside me,” all but growled her boss. </p><p> </p><p>“What? I...I can’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“On the pill...spirits Korra please just empty yourself inside me.”</p><p> </p><p>Well she couldn’t disobey an order from her boss. </p><p> </p><p>As they both crawled towards the peak Korra’s pace grew increasingly fervent and erratic. Sexual skill this was not, rather just an animalistic craving for pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Asami felt like she had been screaming for a minute straight as Korra’s hips hastened, the powerful snap feeling like it would bruise her thighs so good. The rhythm was unrefined and wild but she couldn’t care less because Korra’s yearning was unmistakable. </p><p> </p><p>Their chis were whirlpools of desire feeding off of one another as they grew and grew unendingly. </p><p> </p><p>Everything around her was a soupy haze except for Korra. Those strong arms curling around her while that comforting weight held her down. Those grey blue eyes glossy with lust staring like a reflection of her own. The power of her thrusts and stretch of her cock. It was all too much, and she felt herself tumble over the edge. </p><p> </p><p>Korra felt Asami peak a second before she witnessed it. Every muscle in her boss’s body clenched in ecstasy, including the ones raking along her back and, more importantly, the one snuggling her cock. </p><p> </p><p>It squeezed so tight that Korra had no other option but to deliver one final thrust, hilting herself into Asami. </p><p> </p><p>That was when all hell broke loose. </p><p> </p><p>Asami, in response to Korra hitting the deepest she had all night just as she herself fell into orgasm, wailed out in bliss before biting down hard onto Korra’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Korra, in no small part due to Asami’s bite, felt that rush of pressure sprint up from the base of her cock. </p><p> </p><p>With a series of rough gasps she uncorked into Asami, whose walls mind you were still clenching and now milking her like there was no tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>This of course sent Asami into either a new orgasm or simply a rejuvenation of the first as Korra’s sap splashed against her walls, coating them in her essence. </p><p> </p><p>This amalgamation left both of them a groaning, writhing mess that oozed unadulterated sexual pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, the first one to finish was Korra, now too exhausted to be worried about collapsing on top of her boss. </p><p> </p><p>In truth Asami was more than happy about this because it meant more Korra for her to feel as she surfed along the epilogue of her orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>When Asami finally finished it took some time for the fog in her brain to dissipate. Her mouth was latched to Korra’s shoulder, and her sex was dripping with a cocktail of their juices. </p><p> </p><p>Korra meanwhile couldn’t detract her mind from the sensational memory of Asami biting her. Not only was the agonizing ecstasy enrapturing, but so was everything it symbolized. Their unexpected but blissful connection tonight, the mark it would leave, the flare of nerves that Korra would never be able to forget. </p><p> </p><p>She swiveled back around so Asami was once again atop her, the weight of her lighter frame comforting to Korra as their legs entangled with one another. A hand slithered up to Asami’s scalp, gently combing through her tresses as her head tucked into Korra’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Asami couldn’t help the comforted purr that exhaled from her chest. It shouldn’t have been this easy to feel safe in Korra’s embrace. There shouldn’t be this much fluffy aftercare. She shouldn’t feel comforted by the touch of a fun little fling who, despite spending a year mildly flirting with, she was only on her first date with. </p><p> </p><p>But she did. </p><p> </p><p>Korra’s hand <em> did </em> feel that good in her hair. Her shoulder <em> did </em>feel that perfect as Asami nuzzled into it. Everything Korra did just felt right to Asami. </p><p> </p><p>And if she was being totally honest with herself it, had been so damn hard to resist the urge to bite Korra’s mate mark. Which was so fucking stupid because Korra had barely gotten out fifty words tonight before she had kissed her. </p><p> </p><p>They barely knew each other, actually knew each other, yet as she rest on Korra right now it felt like they’d been mate’s for years. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know what to do. If Korra stayed the night like she had initially planned she wasn’t  sure what might happen. But at the same time it was 1 am and she couldn’t just ask Korra to leave now, especially sending her home alone. </p><p> </p><p>No. She’d have to let the night happen and hope that nothing irreversible would happen. </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Now here they were, four years later. Two years into marriage and spending the first night in bed in their recently purchased home out in the wooded outskirts of the city. </p><p> </p><p>Korra’s hand trailed a lazy circle around the three month swell in Asami’s abdomen, her mate’s head tucked into the crevice of her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“What was with you that first night Sami?” asked Korra,</p><p>remembering how strangely her then boss had acted. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“The first time we ever <em> did the thing </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...well...you know…”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…you know...” A defeated sigh flew from her lungs. It was time to tell the truth. “Remember how I bit you?”</p><p> </p><p>“How could I forget.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...Well I almost bit your mate mark. And I didn’t say anything until now cause I’m still kind of embarrassed.” She shuffled awkwardly, trying to catch a glance of her mate’s response. </p><p> </p><p>“Awww ‘Sami…” whined Korra cutely, “don’t be embarrassed. I felt the same way that night. If anything I thought that you weren’t into me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What!? Why would you think that?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were so cold after. Showering by yourself. Sleeping on the other side of the bed and not facing me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No that wasn’t cause of you…I just didn’t wanna believe how I felt about you in the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how exactly did you feel about me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Same way I feel about you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wanted me to rut you senseless and fill you up with pups?”</p><p> </p><p>A sharp slap was delivered to her shoulder courtesy of her pregnant mate. “Oww...twas just a joke.”</p><p> </p><p>Asami rolled her eyes at her wife. “That I love you Korra,” came her whisper as she leaned into a short kiss. “And don’t talk to me about pups,” she muttered, foreheads now resting against one another, “you were the one who took way longer to come around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe-”</p><p> </p><p>“You were.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright fine. But the important thing is that we have one now. And once this one’s out I’m putting another one right back in.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I have to heal after right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, unfortunately, I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. So no funny business in the hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am incapable of guaranteeing compliance to that statement.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Korra </em>…”</p><p> </p><p>That sheepish, crooked Korra grin slung across her mate’s face. “I’d never hurt you ‘Sami...unless you wanted me to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>A keening purr tumbled in Korra’s chest. Just because she was an alpha didn’t mean she wasn’t averse to praise. </p><p> </p><p>“You gonna try and double your profit next time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not triple,” smirked Korra, “I do love seeing you swell with my pups.”</p><p> </p><p>Spirits Asami would never tire of hearing how she had Korra’s pups inside of her. Both the simple fact and the way Korra spoke of it. The possessiveness of her tenor had no right to be as seductive as it was. </p><p> </p><p>“You think we could handle four kids?”</p><p> </p><p>“Im gonna make you be able to handle four kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm...is that so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmmm. Because the world might not know it, but I know just how much Miss Asami Sato enjoys getting taken control of. Especially by yours truly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t say I’m opposed to it but- ohhh <em> Korra </em>...”</p><p> </p><p>“Hush now my little omega...I’m gonna have you worn out just in time for bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have to get up tomorrow…” choked out Asami, “told them I’d be taking a day away from the office.”</p><p> </p><p>A snort burst from Korra’s nose. “You, Asami Sato, are voluntarily not going into work tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” mumbled Asami, clearly short on words at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Pray tell, what spurred this decision?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just uhh...j-just didn’t really feel like...<em> ohh </em>...like going in.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Bullshit </em> , called Korra. “ <em> Really </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“I maybe had some other motives…”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm… like what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t know…” a hand cupped Korra’s silken sex, “reasons.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm. I think I might like these reasons,” Korra replied, her own vocabulary quickly shrinking. She planted a kiss to Asami’s forehead, “though I’ll believe you aren’t working when I see it. </p><p> </p><p>With the promise of a family on the way, Asami had assured Korra she would relieve some of her “death grip” on work. Despite the fact that she was pregnant, Korra would still only believe Asami when she put her money where her mouth was. Her mate worked like it kept her alive, and oftentimes she felt like she had to physically drag Asami out of the office. That or employ the more effective tactic of luring her away with a barrage of NSFW pictures.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think our neighbors are gonna be like?” quizzed Korra. </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously…” Asami leered, “that’s what you’re thinking about right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just saying. Like what if they’re hot. Are we gonna become swingers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Korra,” chortled Asami, sometimes her wife was just too much, “I highly doubt their gonna be a hot couple open to swinging…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also yes there will be pregnant Asami stuff in the future for those who want it. Idk why but I just felt like going back in time for their relationship. </p><p>As always, love the love and comments and also would love hearing what you guys might wanna see. Because I’m me this is definitely gonna be a more expanded serious than I initially thought, so lemme know!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>